


Chill in the Air

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Magic Related Issues, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: A short about Fragil preparing for winter and Luck doesn't want her to alone
Relationships: Fragil Tormenta/Luck Voltia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Chill in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Luck/Fragil first back in the Masquerade story.
> 
> I wanted to give them another go. A bit different setting.
> 
> Also, the stuff about Fragil's magic having an affect on her is my headcanon. The fact that Henry has magic-related disability where he absorbs the mana of others and Asta's no magic in a magical world disability gave me some pause...so I've a got a few headcanons for some characters--like Fragil.

A little known fact about Fragil Tormenta was that her snow magic affected her body temperature. From late spring through the end of summer, she never sweated or overheated. She was always comfortable in times of high heat. She did the most missions in those months, as Magic Knights tended to be more susceptible to heat exhaustion and dehydration during the brutal and unruly summers in the Clover Kingdom. Summer was her favorite time of year.

However, when autumn chilly weather crept slowly over the Clover Kingdom in September, Fragil felt cold all the time. During the day time, as long as she kept moving and wore the right clothes, she was able to power through the day. But when night came, Fragil had a problem. Autumn nights and all of winter meant that Fragil was at risk of hypothermia.

It meant that when she joined the Azure Deer, she had to be given a room with a fireplace, which was always roaring hot. As her family were nobles and suffered the same problems as her (because of the snow, ice, hail, frost and other wintery magic affinities), they invested money into magic items that contained fire magic to heat up the rooms. Her bed had several thick comforters, her sheets were the highest grade flannel, and the magic items were always pointed at her bed.

Fragil wore three layers of pajamas. The first layer was a tight fitting flannel pants and shirt. Over that, she wore a fleece jumpsuit. And over that, she wore a big fluffy robe item that had pants. She also wore four layers of socks and three layers of gloves, since her feet and hands were never warm when it got the cold front descended upon the land. She also had a warm hat on her head to cover her ears.

And even with fire, the specialty magic items, blankets, and clothing, Fragil still felt cold as she huddled under her covers. It was nearly October and the nights went from merely chilly to cold. Fragil couldn’t function in winter.

She was reminded of the many arguments she had with her mother (who had hail as a magic affinity) when Fragil wanted to join the Magic Knights back when she just first got her grimoire. Her mother reminded her that the Tormenta family became useless in winter and Magic Knights worked all year without a break. Fragil had been told that she’d be just a burden on whatever squad was stupid enough to take her.

Joke’s on her mother though because Fragil had been one of Lord Julius’ last picks for the Grey Deer just prior to him becoming the Wizard King. And even when Captain Rill took over, Rill hadn’t made many changes in the squad, except to pick a responsible Vice-Captain and rename it the Azure Deer. Both Lord Julius and Captain Rill didn’t care that Fragil was unable to work too much in winter (she could do missions if it was in like Raque or an equally hot Magic Zone). They just gave her the squad’s paperwork to do when she really couldn’t leave her room.

It was just after sunset and the temperature drop had Fragil sprinting to her room after dinner with the rest of the squad. At the moment, she was trying to read a book (one of the Lady Astoria Adventure books) with a magic item that produced light, but she was shivering too badly to concentrate.

Sometimes, she wanted to go with the rest of her family to Raque as that was where the Tormenta family wintered, but she was never comfortable under her parents’ roof. They had very different expectations for Fragil. 

A loud rapping knock on her bedroom door startled her. 

“What,” she yelled out, not willing to get out from under the covers.

“Fragil, I’ve something for you,” said Vice-Captain Mackenzie Ruford, muffled to Fragil’s ears, but Fragil knew her Vice-Captain’s annoyed tone very well. After all, Mackenzie was always in a state of annoyance in this squad (but Fragil knew that deep down Mackenzie liked managing the chaos). 

“Fine,” said Fragil.

The door opened and shut very quickly. Reluctantly, Fragil stuck her head out from under the covers to find her Vice-Captain standing next to Luck Voltia. Mackenzie had a very scary look on her face, but Luck was grinning and his eyes brightened when he saw Fragil, despite the vice-grip Mackenzie had on Luck’s shoulder.

“Luck!”

“I came to see you but I got caught,” said Luck, laughing. “You guys really upped the defenses in this base.” The Azure Deer had set up traps and defenses because of Luck and Charmy having no sense when it was appropriate to visit. Though Fragil and Captain Rill were charmed by Luck and Charmy wanting to see them all the time, the rest of the squad was not.

“Fragil,” said Mackenzie, sternly. “He can stay, but I don’t want to see him at breakfast.” 

“Thanks, Vice-Captain,” said Fragil. 

Mackenzie nodded and let Luck go and told him, “I will kill you if something happens to her when she’s with you.”

Luck made a happy sound and said, rather threateningly, “I’d like to see you try.” Mackenzie and Luck had a brief staring contest before Mackenzie was satisfied with whatever they communicated with the staring. With that, Mackenzie quickly left the room.

“You didn’t have to come all the way to see me,” said Fragil.

“But I wanted to see you,” said Luck. His silly grin faded a bit. “I was…worried.”

Fragil knew that Luck had issues dealing with emotions other than anger and bloodlust and communicating said feelings to others. The fact that he said it meant that he really was worried. When she had told him about her issues in colder weather a few months ago, he didn’t seem very bothered by it.

“As you can see, I’m dealing,” said Fragil, gesturing to her room. 

Luck said, walking over and sitting on her bed. “You know, I think next year we should go on a training trip in winter to the Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail.”

Fragil heard the stories about that Grand Magic Zone from Leo (her sweet shop shopping buddy). “Don’t the Crimson Lions regularly train there?”

“Yup! But they don’t own it,” said Luck, excitedly. “You won’t get cold and we’ll get training! It’s win-win.”

Fragil laughed. “I like that idea. Next winter then.” 

Long training trips had to be approved at least six months in advance by the Wizard King himself these days, since Magic Knights tended to have the habit to disappear for months on end without telling anyone to train while missions needed to get done. There were exceptions like when they were training to face the Spade Kingdom’s Triad. But things were relatively peaceful lately. It was too late to go on a long training trip for this year, but she was certain that Captain Yami wouldn’t care if Luck went off on his own and she was certain that she’d be able to convince Captain Rill and Vice-Captain Mackenzie to let her go.

“And I’ll just have to come and cuddle you as much as I can this year,” said Luck, without an ounce of embarrassment.

It was something that she liked about Luck—that he didn’t fluster easy and he was proud to be affectionate and not embarrassed. “Don’t get in trouble on my account,” said Fragil, with a fond sigh. 

Luck gave her a funny look. “It’s no trouble. I’ll get lonely if I don’t see you often.”

Fragil smiled. She did get lonely in winter since she was usually squirreled away in her room at the Azure Deer base. “I’ll get lonely too. I’m always glad when you come to see me.”

Luck wasted no time and maneuvered himself under the covers with her. Immediately, Fragil was drawn to his warmth. She wrapped her arms around Luck and tangled their legs. Luck pulled the covers over their heads, the light magic item still active so they were able to see a bit. She sighed happily in his embrace, even if she had on three layers of clothing.

“Still cold,” Luck asked.

“Yeah,” said Fragil.

“Well, good thing I’m here then,” he said. He kissed her forehead (there were about the same height, though soon Luck would overtake her in height, she was sure).

“Mhmm.”

You see, Fragil and Luck weren’t exactly officially together romantically. They were in some sort of weird limbo between friends and romantic partners. 

Fragil and Luck became friends after the War with the Elves, just before the fight with the Triad. When every Magic Knight who had been possessed by an elf had to give interviews for the record of what they remembered or not, Fragil and Luck had been some of the last people available for an interview. Luck had been getting jittery with all the waiting, so Fragil offered to throw snowballs at him. It was a game that she often played with her younger cousins.

After that, Luck had invited her to spar sometimes with him. Originally, it was against her better judgement, because she had seen him fight before and she was nowhere near his level, but she found that Luck’s sparring had her trying to come with new ways to use her magic. Fragil improved a lot. Ultimately, it was Fragil who got the crush first, but having come to know Luck knew that she didn’t want to scare him with her feelings.

But Luck had been more receptive than she imagined when he started doing things like complimenting her and giving her gifts. She nearly swooned when Luck had told her that he liked her smile the first time. And sure, his gifts were strange (not unlike a cat who gave their owner dead mice), but it was the thought that counted. The very first gift he gave her had been a poorly carved wood snow-wolf. It sat on her desk as a paperweight.

Several awkward conversations later, Fragil and Luck were still getting to know each other better. Luck learned how to show and give affection that had nothing to do with fighting. And Fragil made sure that she was always honest with Luck. They had set boundaries, but those were slowly going away.

Like kissing, for instance, had been off the table until Fragil had kissed him last month when he bought her twenty big comfy sweaters.

And now snuggling in her bed was something that they did now and Fragil wasn’t complaining. She was just falling more and more in love with Luck Voltia every day and it was both frightening and exciting.

It was frightening because there was something in the back of her mind that worried that he was gonna get bored with her and she’d lose him. 

She was startled when she felt Luck’s finger touch her cheek. The warmth from his fingers felt amazing against her skin. She had a face mask that she could pull up (it was a cloth one, not a leather one like a certain red-head in the Black Bulls wore), but when she was hiding under the blankets, she didn’t like to use it. 

Luck hissed, but didn’t move his fingers away from her face. “Your skin is like ice. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” said Fragil. She said, slightly amused, “Wait until winter. Sometimes, frost forms on my skin.”

“Definitely going to that volcano next year,” said Luck.

“Looking forward to it,” said Fragil. She kissed him quickly on the lips. “Thanks for being here.”

Luck used both his hands to cup her face and smushed her cheeks together, or at least he tried. Warmth came back to Fragil’s face. 

He pouted, “Stop being adorable.”

Fragil giggled. “Never.”

And he sighed as if he was exasperated but he really was playing. Luck kissed her, longer than she just did. He broke away and mumbled, “Suffer the consequences, Fragil.”

“I think I’ll survive,” she replied, a bit breathlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!!!


End file.
